Miss Julie Judy
Early Life The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 12 The Constant Protestor The gang get a visit from Miss Julie Judy, who lets them know that the University is under hostage by the students who are constantly protesting and wanting Nanny Prescot and the gang to sort it out. The gang arrive with Miss Julie Judy and Bouncy Jess is there to fill them in on the details. They end up going and get attacked with having objects in fire being flung at them by the students. The police Jack Jackson and his wife Christy Jackson come on to the scene as does Del and his wife as he wants to redeem himself after what happened with the great mass suicide with the fifth way. Many think Del will just get in the way. In charge of the protest is Melz Dot Com, Keila Miser and a lady who will never stop protesting known as The Constant Protestor. They have the Principal Magnum as hostage until their demands are met. They manage to get into the Uni and met with the students with the demands. Among those as well involved is Bennie Bush, man about the University known as a womaniser, Johnny Derin who seems to be replacing Bennie in his popularity and reputation by having all his 1000 girlfriends change their name to Derin Girl and then the number they are listed in. All of this makes Bennie jealous. As well as them, Katrina and Serena who are best friends and fierce girls, guarding everyone and Cole Thomas are also there. The gang and those protesting use a meeting room for the negotiation which happens to have a shy, smart student Misty Skies there studying who is mercilessly ridiculed by Johnny Derin saying she is too ugly to ever be one of his girls. Melz Dot Com gives the list to the gang to which the demands are ridiculous and no one wants to relent to the requests. However to get them to stop many try different ways to negotiate such as Del, Miss Julie Judy, Jack Jackson and Nanny Prescot, who tries to point out how much blessed the students had been with God in their life and how more freedoms they had than she ever did. During the intense back and forth Nanny Prescot talks about the Christian discrimination since the CU had been banned and Christians expelled from the Uni and heavily persecuted if found out. Nanny Prescot wants to change this as she points out the hypocrisy of the students who want freedom but not allowing it for Christians although Melz believe she has no means to get this out. Misty reveals she is a Christian and agrees with Nanny Prescot. But Misty also is fed up with the lie she had been living and she reveals she was in fact married to Johnny Derin who never slept with any of the 1000 girls but pretended to be a playboy to so he could be seen as popular, gain the power Bennie Bush had gained and in his power of position make things easier for Christians and getting them to be allowed freely on campus. However Johnny never used his power to do this in the first place and also insulted Misty constantly to keep up with the cover. Johnny’s reputations is ruined as Bennie wants to continue to have the man on campus role, which allowed him despite his lack of intelligence and failing every test he has to remain on campus due to how much enrollment he encourages. Throughout all of this, Principal Magnum who is in the negotiations gets fed up and decides to say no to the students and to get them to behave or he’ll kick them out. He manages to do so and manages to restore order in the uni, except for The Constant Protestor who is still protesting. Bennie Bush automatic place in uni is now greatly under question as are all the others who spearheaded the hostage situation. Also Johnny reveals to Nanny Prescot at the end that he and Misty are working on their marriage now it is out in the open. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 19 Paper Town Crisis Nanny Prescot is trying to look for paper in Buck Felton's grocery store and asks Miss Judy Julie is she knows where it is. She does not know where it is. She also asks her how Sunday School is going to which she says she loves doing it and it is going well.